


Little Kitten

by kal_i_ka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kal_i_ka/pseuds/kal_i_ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir will protect Ladybug from any kind of akuma attack. Which also means, he also takes the brunt of the akuma's power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *was inspired by a really cute piece of fanart on tumblr*

“Chat,” Ladybug screamed once she saw her partner get hit the akuma’s attack. He was usually reckless with using his own body to protect his crush, but this time was different. Once the smoked cleared, Ladybug expected to see Chat hurt or frozen above her, but he seemed to have disappeared from her sight entirely. A small little whimper made her eyes drift down and before her was a tiny little toddler with black cat ears and shaggy blonde hair sitting in front of her, tears threatening to fall out the corner of his eyes. “Chat,” Lady repeated, a little confused now.

The little kitten reached out for Ladybug. “Lady,” he whimpered quietly.

::::

The escape was quick, but necessary. Just after the akuma turned Chat into a toddler, Ladybug scooped him up and kept him out of danger the best she could as she fended off the akuma the best she could. Even though the enemy got away, Ladybug had a bigger issue on her hands.

“What do I do Tikki,” Marinette panicked as she paced her room while the little kitten slept on her bed. Just to be sure her identity stayed a secret, she waited till Chat fell asleep before transforming back into Marinette. “I mean, I can’t take him home. I don’t even know where he lives, or if anyone in his personal life knows about him being Chat. And even though I’m used to taking care of children, there’s no way I can just walk up to my parents and ask for help without a ton of questions being thrown at me.”

“Marinette calm down, everything’s going to be ok,” Tikki said, trying to calm the teen. “All you have to do is hide him till you can figure out how to reverse this, even if that means you have to defeat the akuma all by yourself.”

“But what if something happens and he actually remembers everything after he turns back? My identity is revealed and then he has something to hold against me with his flirting.”

“Marinette,” Tikki interrupted, “everything is going to be alright. You can do this. If he remembers you taking care of him as Marinette you can easily say that Ladybug dropped him off here since she knew that you two knew each other and asked you to watch him while she went after the akuma. Simple.”  
Marinette smiled from Tikki’s advice. “Thanks Tikki. How long do you think he’ll stay like that,” she asked as she looked over at the sleeping kitten curled up against her cat pillow.

“Well, a transformation can last as long as he wants it to, as long he don’t use Cataclysm, or until you take his ring off. I’m actually kind of surprised it shrunk with him.” Tikki was just as confused about the situation as Marinette was.

Marinette sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to see.”

“Mari,” a small voice called out, catching Marinette’s attention and making Tikki dart out of view. Marinette looked back to see two big green eyes looking at her. Chat had woken up and was smiling up at his accidental babysitter. “I’m hungry.”

Marinette looked down at the little toddler a bit confused. “You’re hungry?”

Chat bobbed his head up and down excitedly. “Can I have cake?”

“Well, kitty, you’re a toddler, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Especially this late when you should be asleep,” Marinette tried to explain.

“I want cake,” Chat demanded, pouting in the way that most angry toddlers did.

“Chat, no. It’s late. I’ll get you a snack to eat, but no cake.”

Chat crossed his arms and pouted. “Ok.”

“Good kitten,” Marinette smiled as she ruffled the toddler’s hair. “I’ll be back in minute, so stay here and be quiet. Understand?” Chat nodded his head in understanding.

Marinette quickly ran downstairs; happy to find her parents fast asleep, and quickly grabbed a small snack bag that would be good for a teen-turned-toddler from the kitchen. She then went to a small hall closet and pulled down a small box that was full of clothing she made and threw to the side when they became too small and grabbed a shirt to be makeshift pajamas. Once Marinette reentered her room, she was instantly greeted by a floating black figure with bright green eyes.

“Listen here girly, if I’m going to be stuck here all night, then I have some demands,” Plagg said sternly as he stared at Marinette. The said teen looked at the floating kwami a little confused, wondering how he got in her room and where he came from. She then looked over and saw that Chat wasn’t Chat anymore, he was a rosy cheeked, normal toddler who was now interested in Marinette’s cat pillow. “So here’s the thing,” Plagg began, pulling back Marinette’s attention, “I want all your camembert cheese. You do that then I’ll stay out of your hair. Got it?”

Marinette just looked at the little kwami, still a little confused. “Sorry kitty, but we don’t have any camembert.”

“Then any kind of cheese will do. I’m not staying trapped in a toddler’s body all night,” Plagg complained.

Marinette soon just gave up. “There’s cheese in the kitchen, help yourself, but please leave some for the rest of us and don’t make a mess.” Right then, Plagg darted out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
Marinette made her way over to the bed and handed the snack bag to the toddler. “Thank you,” Chat chirped before eating the little snack crackers. Marinette looked at the toddler, finding it weird that their rule of keeping their identities a secret was now partially broken but happy that she still couldn’t put a finger on who Chat really was based on his current appearance. Chat looked up at Marinette and held out one of the crackers for her. “Here you go Princess,” he offered.

Marinette smiled and accepted the cracker. “Thank you kitty.”

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was calm and clear, the moon and stars shining bright over Marinette and toddler Chat’s sleeping bodies. Tikki looked on at the two for a moment, making sure everything was all right before opening the door and dashing downstairs for the kitchen.

“Plagg,” Tikki hissed out quietly as she floated around the kitchen. “Plagg where are you?” She listened for a moment, soon hearing a muffled noise toward the pantry. She zipped over and squeezed herself through the cracked door. “Plagg, Marinette told you not to make a mess.” Tikki was astonished at the mess of cheese crumbs the kwami left in his wake. “Her parents are going to think there’s a mouse in their kitchen and that would be bad for the bakery!”

“You worry too much,” Plagg said nonchalantly before inhaling another piece of cheese, “I’ll clean it up before anyone finds out. Did Marinette send you down here to get me, or something? I told her, I’m not helping with take care of that kid. It’s his fault for ending up like that.”

Tikki rolled her eyes at her friend. “No, they’re both asleep. But we do need find a way to change Adrien back. He can’t stay a toddler forever.”

“I know,” Plagg shrugged. “But that’s you and Marinette’s problem. In case you haven’t noticed, but Chat is useless as a toddler.”

“That’s why I’m asking for your help,” Tiki said as she sat beside Plagg. “You can’t do anything with Adrien the way he is, and Marinette’s too busy taking care of him to turn into Ladybug and go look for the akuma. That’s why I was hoping you could go look for it for her.”

“What,” Plagg questioned a bit shocked as he jumped in the air. “No way. Adrien and Marinette put themselves in this mess, so they should be the ones to get themselves out.”

Tikki floated up to where Plagg was. “Please Plagg, I know you don’t like to do these things, but it would be a big help. You did use to be helpful in the past.”

“Well yeah! But that was before I realized that I didn’t have to help and everything would be ok without me.”

“Plagg please,” Tikki begged. “Just this once. For old time’s sake?” Tikki pouted a bit and her eyes seemed to grow bigger as she stared at Plagg.

The dark kwami looked at his companion for a moment, his stubbornness soon crumbling down. “Fine! But just this one thing! If they get in trouble again, I’m not helping.”

“Oh thank you Plagg,” Tikki squealed as she hugged Plagg’s neck, spinning both of them in the air.  
“Yeah, yeah, but you owe me big.”

“I know,” Tikki said before quickly kissing Plagg’s cheek. “I’ll make sure Marinette gives Chat some Camembert as a thank you gift!” With that said, she was out and started back toward Marinette’s room.  
Plagg stayed in the pantry, still pouting over what just happened. “Stupid Tikki. She’s lucky she’s cute,” he mumbled to himself before leaving the pantry to begin his search.

::::

“Come on Mari,” little Chat whined as he bounced impatiently on his toes by the trapdoor leading out of Marinette’s room.

“Hold on Chat,” Marinette said as she was getting her things together.

That morning, to help her search for the akuma but still take care of Chat, Marinette promised to take the toddler to the park that day since she didn’t have school and her parents would be out long enough for them to leave. In the short time they were together, Marinette found out was that his true personality was nothing like the quiet and polite demeanor he showed the night before. Ever since Chat woke up, he’s been nothing but a ball of energy, demanding for this and that, and getting into whatever he could get his hands on – Marinette’s precious Adrien photo-shoot pictures being one of them.

“Let’s go! I want to go to the park now,” Chat demanded as he stomped his little feet on the ground.

“We are not going to go if you keep acting like a spoiled brat,” Marinette retorted.

Chat pouted, his bottom lip quivering as his eyes started to water. The toddler then fell back on his bottom and tried to hold back his tears as he pulled his knees up. “But I want to go. I’ve never played at the park before.”

Marinette looked down at the toddle and soon let her guilt take over. “I’m sorry Chat. Of course we’re going to go to the park, I just needed you to be patient for a bit.”

“I’m sorry,” the toddler mumbled into his knees, feeling a little bad about how he acted.

Marinette ran her fingers through Chat’s blonde hair. “It’s ok.” She then stood up and looked around for Tikki, signaling the kwami to hide in her purse while Chat wasn’t looking. “Ok, let’s go!” Marinette reached down for Chat’s hand, letting him know everything was all right now.

Chat looked at Marinette’s hand and then up at her. “Can I open the door?”

“Sure you can,” Marinette answered, receiving a huge grin from the toddler.

::::

“Come on Marinette! Let’s go ride the carousel,” Chat demanded as he pulled Marinette over to the carousel. The whole day mainly consisted of this; toddler Chat pulling Marinette to everything that would easily catch a child’s attention. After what happen before they left, Marinette decided to humor the child and let him drag her wherever he wanted to go.

As the two climbed onto a horse, a dark figure darted into Marinette’s purse. “Plagg,” Tikki gasped in shock when the kwami bumped into her.

“I found the akuma,” Plagg started off in a hushed tone. “He’s actually on his way here after changing people into children at the bridge.”

“Ok, I’ll tell Marinette so she can get ready. You stay close to Adrien and make him transform back, that way-.”

“I know, I know. So their identities can stay protected. Geez, what is with you and Marinette about this stupid rule?”

“Plagg, you know why,” Tikki said as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“Yeah, yeah.” Plagg then dashed out of Marinette’s purse before anyone could see him leave.

Tikki looked out of the small opening of Marinette’s purse. “Psst, Marinette, we should be looking around for the akuma.”

Marinette looked down at her kwami, checking to see if Chat heard her or not. “I know, but what about him. He’s dragging me everywhere that catches his eye. Plus, I haven’t seen his kwami since last night.”

“I’m sure you can think of something that will let you step away from him for a moment,” Tikki encouraged, giving Marinette a smile.

Marinette thought about what to do. “Hey Chat, do you want some ice cream?”

“Yeah,” the toddler squeaked as he beamed up at Marinette.

“Ok then,” Marinette said as she started to climb off the wooden horse. “You stay here and I’ll go get it, ok?”

The toddler looked at her for a moment and pouted. “But I want to stay with you. You’re fun.”

“I know, but it’ll just be for a little bit. Don’t worry,” Marinette said as she ruffled Chat’s hair. He then gave her a muffled ‘ok’ after understanding.

After Marinette walked away, the carousel started up again and Chat easily lost sight of her. “Hey kid,” a voice called out from Adrien’s shoulder.

“Plagg! Where have you been,” Adrien asked, surprised to see that his kwami didn’t go missing.

“Getting Ladybug to fix this mess. She’s on her way here to stop the akuma, so you need to transform.”

Adrien pouted, his chubby cheeks turning a rosy red. “But I don’t want to. I’m having fun with Marinette.”

“You’re having fun because you’re a kid and she doesn’t know who you are. It’ll be a little awkward for you to turn back as Adrien when she’s with you, don’t you think,” Plagg argued, getting annoyed that 

Adrien was being as stubborn as a real toddler.

Adrien thought about what his kwami said. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right! Now let’s go.”

::::

“I’m so tired,” Marinette groaned as she fell onto her bed. With taking care of a toddler sized Chat Noir and searching and fighting the akuma she was completely drained. She hoped that after cleansing the tainted butterfly, Chat would have turned back to normal like everyone else affected and show up, but he didn’t and she was a little worried.

Maybe he’s too embarrassed to show up around Ladybug or me after everything.

“Well, at least you took care of the akuma,” Tikki complimented as she hovered over Marinette.

“Yeah, but I’m a little worried about Chat,” Marinette said as she sat up. “I know he turned back to normal like everyone else, but I’m worried he might be embarrassed to be around me after what happened.”

“I’m sure he just went home to explain why he was missing for a while or something. He seemed to have a lot of fun with you to be too embarrassed to show up again.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Marinette agreed, taking Tikki’s suggestion as a strong possibility for Chat’s absence after the fight.

“I’m sure he’s fine Marinette, you shouldn’t worry.” Tikki then went down to finish her tray of sweets that were left on Marinette’s desk.

Maybe Tikki’s right. Maybe Chat did just go home to explain everything. He’s fine.

Marinette lay back on her bed and tried to ease her thoughts and try to sleep. A few quiet taps above her quickly caught her attention. Marinette opened her eyes and the sight of Chat Noir smiling down and her and waving from her rooftop hatch door made her fall of the bed in shock.

“Marinette, you ok,” Tikki asked from Marinette’s desk.

“I’m fine,” Marinette answered back as she kept looking up at the intruder on her roof. “I’m going to go outside for a bit.”

Marinette quickly climbed up to her balcony, annoyance taking over her emotions as she did. “What are you doing here,” Marinette snapped in a hushed tone before closing the hatch.

“I wanted to come and thank you,” Chat responded nonchalantly as he leaned against the railing. “For taking care of me and all.”

“Oh,” Marinette could feel her cheeks warm. “It’s no big deal. I’m used to babysitting kids now and then.” She tried to brush the whole incident off, but the fact that Chat came all the way to thank her in person was a little nice.

Chat smiled. “I guess so. But in all seriousness, thank you. I know I was a bit of a brat at some points, but that was just because I didn’t really have a normal childhood and hanging out with you was really fun.”

Marinette smiled. “I had fun too. And don’t worry; you weren’t that much of brat. You were actually well behaved most of the time.”

Chat rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed now. “Well that’s good. I was actually starting to worry that I did something embarrassing.”

“Nope,” Marinette shook her head; “you were a well behaved, little kitten the whole time.”

Chat’s cheeks instantly turned beat red and tried to look anywhere except at Marinette. “Yeah, well, I think I better get going. Me being gone kind of caused a bit of chaos at my place.” Marinette smiled at the new side she was seeing of her superhero friend. “With that said,” Chat grabbed Marinette’s hand, “I will be off Princess.” He then leaned down and quickly kissed her hand before taking off.

Marinette stood at her balcony and watch Chat jump from rooftop to rooftop. “Silly kitty,” she quietly said to herself as she went back to go inside.


End file.
